Puckleberry sweets
by ItsyBitsyDynamo
Summary: The Evolution of puckleberry and the rest of mckinleys heirachy through matts narration
1. Prologue

A/N This is my first Puckleberry fic , so let me know if you like it and if you guys do ill put up the next chapter , constructive criticism is appreciated . i did this in matt's point of view cos i love the character and i think he was really underused and valued on the show

Disclaimer : i own nothing except my ideas

Prologue 

The first thing I hear as I walk into my best friend's home is an exited shout of "Uncle Matty, Uncle Matty your here!

I have just enough time to brace myself before a small curly haired missile comes flying at my legs, only to let out a delighted shriek as I scoop him up and onto my hip with practised ease. An ease that comes from being an active and constant part of this little boys life since before he was born.

You see, I've been best friends with his father since the age of eight and his mother since joining Glee Club in sophomore year. Without the events of sophomore and junior years and the changes they brought, I honestly don't know if this little man, Daniel Matteo Puckerman would ever have been born.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N :apologies for the long wait between updates but i upload from my mothers computer and havent had time to upload during my last few visits. This chapter has been edited but not beta'd as i dont haveone , so if anyone wants to volunteer id be grateful. Happy pesach / easter to all .

Disclaimer : i own nothing .

Chapter 1: Santana steps up 

You know that feeling of something being inevitable, like it's going to happen whether you like it or not?

That's how it was for Santana, as much as she didn't like admitting it, Rachel standing up for her at sectionals had sparked something in her. It had made her take a long hard look at herself and her actions and she really didn't like what she saw as difficult and uncomfortable as it would be, she knew a change had to be made.

I've known Santana since preschool so I could see her struggling with herself long before anyone else but I knew that the best thing to do was to watch her from a distance and wait for her to come to me.

The results of her soul searching became obvious on our first day back from winter break. Brittany , Santana , Mike and I were discussing our after school plans when I suddenly saw Santana go rigid and stop dead in her tracks to glare venomously at something in front of her .

When finally saw what had made the fiery Latina so tense all I could do was course Azimio was swaggering down the hall , slushy in hand locked onto his favourite target ( Read : Rachel Berry ) Like a heat seeking missile . I can honestly say that what happened next was a defining moment for all of us.

Santana sauntered up to Azimio and in one smooth motion plucked the slushy out of his hand and dumped it over his head. The silence was immediate and deafening which gave Santana an opportunity to announce , "If any of you maggots even thinks about slushying , teasing or bullying Rachel Berry ever again I will make the rest of your high school lives a living hell "

I don't know who was more shocked , the spluttering , dripping Azimio , the students or Rachel herself who was by then standing behind a protective barrier formed by Brittany , Mike and I , with eyes the size of dinner plates .

While everyone was picking their jaws up from the floor, Santana calmly grabbed Rachel's hand and led us to the choir room for what I assumed would be a much needed conversation.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Apologies all around 

By the time we'd made ourselves comfortable in the choir room, Rachel had found her voice again.

"Santana, while I'm very appreciative of your actions I find myself wondering as to the motivation behind them as I can't see what benefit you would gain from defending me."

"Look Rae , I've been a capitol B bitch to you for the past eighteen months and yet you still stood up for me at sectionals , not expecting anything in return .You doing that made me think about how I've been treating you , and I realised you deserve better . So, this morning was my way of making a change, and I'm promising you right here and now that I am never going to bully you again. I hope you can forgive me but I won't ask you to trust me yet because I know it's too soon for that but I'd really like the chance for us to become the kind of close friends we should have been from the start ."

Sensing an opening I jumped in on behalf of Mike and myself "Rach, im sorry it's taken us this long to finally step up but I can promise you that from now on we will do something if anyone tries to bully you instead of fading into the back ground and letting you suffer."

Brittany just wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and whispered "I'm sorry I was mean, I won't do it anymore. "

While we were all saying our pieces , Rachel was sitting on the risers just taking it all in , after she was sure we were all done speaking she took a deep breath and replied ;

"Santana, You're right about it being too early for me to trust you completely, however, I'm more than willing to build friendships with yourself and Brittany .Matthew, Michael I really appreciate what you've said and am looking forward to getting to know you better and hopefully you getting better acquainted with me .I feel I can learn many valuable lessons from all four of you."

A visibly relieved Santana linked arms with the other two girls and said to Mike and I "us girls are off to class " as they left the room we could here Brittany excitedly suggesting possible activities for future group get togethers .

It was mike who broke the new found silence in the room "Dude, why do I think we just saw the birth of an unholy trinity of trouble?"

Mikes words had a shiver running down my spine as I realised that as strong and determined as those the three girls were individually, together they could turn the school upside down. All I could say to him was "Let's hope they use their power for good and that neither of us is ever dumb enough to piss them off "

As we went to our separate classes neither of us was to know how right we were about neither the changes to come nor how lucky we were to be allowed to play a part in them.


End file.
